The present invention relates to toilet seats and, more particularly, to hammock style toilet seats that are strung between two trees for use by campers.
The majority of state and national parks have conventional bathroom facilities. Even wilderness areas such as the Boundary Waters in northern Minnesota and Isle Royale National Park in Michigan have outhouses in relatively remote areas in an effort to preserve campsites utilized by literally thousands of people.
However, even taking into account the park facilities now available, no comfortable toilet means exists for the backpacker, canoeist, or cyclist who may travel to and set up camp in remote regions unmanaged by state or federal park authorities. To answer Mother Nature's call, such a camper may squat, lean against a tree, or tie two to three limbs in parallel fashion between two trees to form a toilet seat of a general L-shape in section.